


golden stars entertwined

by eggtoast



Series: fleetingly, hwitae [7]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast
Summary: It’s peaceful today in Caligo, the first settlement of Altura.It always is.But Hwiyoung has forgotten something very important.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: fleetingly, hwitae [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	golden stars entertwined

It’s peaceful today in Caligo, the first settlement of Altura.

It always is.

Altura isn’t like Earth, Inseong sometimes tells him, it’s special, because they live in the sky, floating amongst the pink clouds. All the settlements on Earth are on the ground.

He doesn’t know much more. His older brother doesn’t seem to like talking about what living as a downsider was like very much, so Hwiyoung is careful not to push too much.

Hwiyoung has been to the ground of Altura before, when he was seventeen, to see the tether that ties their settlement to this planet.

It’s a vivid memory - he’d first marvelled at the tether itself. It was like a golden thread pulled tight, shining and beautiful. Then the moment his foot touched the ground, it seemed to sing beneath him. He’d looked at Chani then, but his best friend hadn’t seemed to notice anything.

When he looked back, to the tether, he’d seen something else too - a man standing at a distance, simply watching. But it couldn’t have been, because he knew everyone who lived in Caligo, and there was no record of anyone who lived on Altura’s ground.

That day he’d dismissed it as a trick of the light, but sometimes he thought about it.

Doubting. Wondering.

It’s three years later, today, that he sits on his window ledge, looking down at the moonflowers, that he trusts his eyes.

There, in the middle of the flowers, is the man, looking the same as he did those years ago.

Now, going down to Altura’s surface isn’t prohibited. Simply uncommon.

Hwiyoung has never been one to run into a situation recklessly, but he rushes to the tether, slipping down, down, down, until his feet touch the surface and the ground sings out to him again.

The moonflowers. The man. The music.

It all adds up, somehow. There's an answer to this question.

They aren’t that far away now. They’re so close, just out of reach.

The man looks at him.

_ Tae..? _

Then it rushes over him. Memories. Feelings.

_ No! The name..! _

The sound of shared laughter. Holding hands in the sunlight. Pinkies linked by a golden string.

_ What's.  _

_ The.  _

_ Name?! _

Hwiyoung clutches his head and drops to his knees.

_ Taeyang? _

_ Why? What's happening? _

It’s overwhelming.

The music swells, growing louder, and he feels the footsteps of the man approaching him following the beat of his heart.

A hand on his shoulder, crouching down.

The curtain falls, and it’s quiet again.

A whisper.

“Come back to me, Hwiyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **altura** (spanish): the apparent surface of the imaginary sphere on which celestial bodies appear to be projected | raised or elevated geological formation  
>  **caligo** (latin): mist
> 
> this is the first space au (though there's some other elements in this) i've ever written so i apologise if it's not quite there


End file.
